Master and Commander
by Lady Cerulean
Summary: Sequel to The Apprentice. Its five years after River left her Master....what changes have occured? What will the new twists be? Do River and the General still have feelings for one another after five years?
1. Chapter 1

_**Five Years Later one year before Hypori**_

**Chapter One: Reunion**

"Ezzy concentrate on your blade and my movements then you'll be able to master using one blade." River gently instructed her thirteen year old apprentice.

Ezzy was five and a half feet tall with Caribbean blue eyes and golden hair that went a little past her shoulder's. She had been nine when River took her under her wing as her apprentice and they had formed a bond that was almost like mother and daughter. Which River no longer had a void in her know that she had Ezzy for an apprentice.

River was now twenty-eight on the verge of twenty-nine with a few major battles won under her command with a brilliant apprentice that was a typical thirteen year old. She hadn't seen her old master in five years and had pushed him out of her mind and figured he did the same about her. It really didn't bother her because she was too busy to think back on the past and had to concentrate on the future.

"Yes master I _am_ trying," came Ezzy's soft voice.

"That I can sense my padawan for you are strong with your blade, even my old master would agree with me for your age. Your skill surpass' that of most thirteen year old Jedi padawans with a saber." she said giving her the sign with her eyes to stop.

She deactivated her blue saber and smiled in gratefulness at her master for her encouragement. River got down to eye level with her student looking intently into them for she could see she had a burning question.

"What is your question Ezzy?"

"Who was your master and what was he like?"

River sat down in on the window ledge guiding Ezzy to stand in front of her, and sighed deeply as past memories and experiences came flooding back to her. Ezzy never asked before and she never worried about telling her the stuff below the surface, but now that she was asking there was no reason not to tell her.

"You've heard of him before but you've never seen him... My old master was General Grievous." she said as she watched her apprentices eyes grow large.

"Was he mean to you?"

"Hardly... if you knew what he has gone through you would understand our connection. I could relate to his feelings once I understood him better and we got along most of the time. I never made him mad unless I truly deserved it."

"You made your master mad at you?" Ezzy said in shock that her master had ever been nothing but a saint.

"Yes I did, just like when you get into trouble, and I never give you a improper punishment. Unlike some people I know," she said talking about Count Dooku. Fortunately the statement went over Ezzy's head. "Now skedaddle because I have some things I need to attend to, like reporting to the Count."

"I don't like him," said Ezzy as she walked out of the room.

_Neither do I Ezzy, neither do I._ She thought to herself as she walked through the halls of _The Legacy_ to the little room that contained a transmitter/receiver much like the room she had been in when she found out she was no longer a apprentice.

She walked into the room and pushed a few buttons and a holo-image of Dooku appeared. She bowed humbly in respect and he to her, for she had grown in his favor ever since she became a commander.

"Ahh just the person I wanted to see... Now your next mission requires the help of an old friend of yours. You are to go to the Planet Endor and learn what you can from the Ewoks about the Republic defenses and what the Ewoks supply them with and it will be a long mission so your going to be their for a time and your apprentice will have to stay with your old friend and you will also report to him often with what you find out. Understood?" he said with his smug air.

"Yes understood but who is the old friend?"

"You'll find out this evening because he's coming aboard _The Legacy_ and he will fill you in with the rest. Also you are to go to Nee'port first," he said.

They exchanged farewell pleasantries and she pushed a button and he was gone to leave her to go and get herself and Ezzy more presentable for she was grimy from her lesson with Ezzy. And she had five hours to prepare.

She told a droid to go tell her apprentice to take a shower and put a fresh outfit on preferably her warrior dress that was in the liking of her own, then she made her way to her large quarters. She walked into a room painted in dark soothing colors with a large bed decorated the same. There was a vanity with a large mirror on the wall by the bathroom, the wall by the closet had two cases on it side by side much like the ones back at her home on Kalee.

The largest one had her Kaleesh warrior dress in it with her daggers and swords minus her cloak. The smaller one held Grievous' swords with the holo-image of them on their wedding day switched on she still wore her bone ring on her ring finger. Next to the cases there was a shelf with props on them that held multiple lightsabers of the Jedi Knights and Masters she killed in the past five years which was a collection that even her husband would be proud of.

She pulled the shades over the large window that stretched the length of her room and headed for the shower. She came back out refreshed and smelling of some exotic spice she had no idea what it was it just made her skin soft. She changed into a navy blue skirt and a white peasant top with short gathered sleeves with navy blue embroidery. She let her long curly brown hair hang down like she normally did when she was going to have a visitor, then she put in her crystal stud earrings in her ears and wore her crystal necklace. Then she painted her face in the pattern she always wore.

She put her cloak on with a collection of her favorite sabers, her two double sabers included. Then she headed off to find Ezzy. She walked into Ezzy's room to hear her softly singing the song she had wrote. She smiled to herself as she watched her apprentice/daughter. When Ezzy realized that River was watching her she smiled her sweet innocent smile.

Ezzy was wearing the exact same thing as her minus the jewelry and cloak.

"We have some kind of mind connection Ezzy," said River as she bounced of the wall she was leaning against.

"No we are as close a mother and daughter and I consider you my actual birth mother," she said wrapping her arms around River.

River bent down and lightly kissed the top of the girls head and whispered: "Thank you." as tears weld up in her eyes.

"Master what's wrong?" asked Ezzy clearly showing her concern.

"Oh its just I never thought I could ever call you daughter seemings I'm not your mother by birth."

"Your are my mother because I was only four when she died and I hardly knew her and since then you filled that gap of both mother and father."

"Come on you can come with me to the bridge so that I can tell you why there's a visitor coming."

They made their way out of the room hand in hand walking to the bridge in a loving silence. Ezzy had only been to the bridge a couple of times and was ancsious to see her mother at work, she was also curious about the visitor coming and why.

When they got there they spent the other two hours that remained talking about the mission she had received and carrying out their individual task like directing the Captain and his crew, to watching with interest without saying a word. River and Ezzy were standing in the largest viewing platform staring out into space like they did at times like this when they saw the shuttle that was requesting permission to land.

River walked over to the transmitter and spoke to the pilot giving him permission to land in her hanger bay. Then she beckoned to Ezzy to follow her to the hanger to greet the "old friend" of hers. As they made their way to the hanger River's stomach was twisting and tuning into horrible knots as she ran down a list of people it could be purposely leaving out her old master. They walked into the hanger as soon as the shuttle touched down on the landing pad.

They stood in front of the hatch side by side oblivious to the person who looked out a window and saw them standing their waiting totally oblivious to his watching eyes. He walked to the top of the hatch pushed a button and the hatch started to slowly open. As he stood there waiting he ran over his preplanned greeting and if he could have smiled, it would have been so pleased for this was the day he would see her again over the period of five years.

The hatch started to open and River put her hand on Ezzy's shoulder and they both straightened up. Before River saw him she heard the clinking of his feet on the hatch and a wave of nausea rolled over her and she somewhat swayed and she felt Ezzy's hand on hers. She felt her hand tighten when he came into view.

General Grievous was walking down the plank and came to a stop towering above them just a few feet away and swept down into an elegant bow causing his cloak to wrap in front of him. She slightly relaxed at his gesture of respect as she did the same. When she came up she glanced at Ezzy whose mouth was dropped open slightly. She put her index finger under her chin and closed her mouth to save her from humiliation in front of her old master.

They stood there in silence regarding one another for a short period time. River cleared her throat and cocked her head, Ezzy just stood there eyes bulging, and Grievous well she couldn't tell what was going on inside his head because he was scanning both her and Ezzy with a blank expression in his ever watching eyes.

"And you are?" came Ezzy's innocent inquiring voice.

Both her attention and his snapped to Ezzy.

"Well at least I know were she got that from," he said turning his eyes back on her still talking to River as if she were still his apprentice. "I'm General Grievous Supreme Commander of the Separatists Droid Armies and previous master of Commander Shikura," he said tilting his head in the girl's direction.

Ezzy squeaked in amusement as his attention left her and rested fondly on her master. This deffinatley confused her, oh well another question.

"And how am I to address her?" he inquired.

"Ezzy nothing else just Ezzy," came her master reply.

"And how would you like me to address you Commander?"

She lifted her left eyebrow in annoyance and replied, "I told you five years ago that to my enemies. I was Commander Shikura but to my fellow comrades and commanders it was River just like always if you don't mind."

"No of course I don't mind _River_," he said playfully.

"Would you meet me in the observation deck because I need to discuss some things with my padawan before she retires."

"Of course."

She looked him in the eyes before she left with Ezzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Together Again**

Grievous made his way to the observation deck and waited for River staring into space, a habit that he picked up from her. When he had learned from Count Dooku that he would be working with River again his emotions flooded through him like one big giant solar wave. For he had pushed every thought of her out of his mind and wholy focused on his work.

Over the course of five years he had become distant and it took alot of effort to bring him out of the depths of his stratiegic thinking and when he wasn't doing that he was in the depths of his past remembering sweet memories. He had grown hard to others and was easily irritated over the period that she was gone, she had kept him in the present and kept him in line whether she knew it or not.

River walked in and he turned around to watch her approach. She had taken her cloak off, pulled her hair back, and washed her face and it glowed in the soft light. Her features were more defined, her grace and beauty stronger, and she walked with dignity and purpose in her rank of Commander and master of an apprentice, thirteen years old at that. Instead of her cloak she had put on a belt that had a varity of sabers on it, ones he had never seen before.

"Count Dooku said that you would have more to tell me about the mission I've been assigned and I'm eager to know what it is," she said professionaly.

He looked at her with a curious look in his eyes. "We've just been reunited and all you want to talk about is a mission?" he asked/critized in a raised voice but not yelling.

"I would like to get it out of the way before I allow myself the pleasure of chit-chat so that I don't get scolded by the Count," she said with a twitch of her head still sounding professional.

"Well then that I can handle..." and he went into what she was supposed to do and when to report and all the info she needed for the mission.

After he finished there was a silence, River placed her left hand on the window pane all her will to stay composed and in the proper posture gone and all she wanted to do was just think and wrap herself in his caring embrace. He lightly fingered the finger that had the bone circle on it taking the hand in his.

He looked in her eyes to find them having little streams of tears flow out of them. "Whats wrong?" he asked holding her hand gently.

"Oh everyday of the past five years."

"What was wrong about them?"

"Your absence," she said as a shiver ran down the length of her body.

"You've done a terrific job with the task's you have faced and from what I've heard same with your apprentice."

"Will I don't know about terrific but I do my best with Ezzy... She even calls me mother and I call her my daughter. I never thought that I would have a apprentice let alone a daughter to call my own even if she's not my flesh and blood."

"From what I saw of her she looks at you with love and adoration with respect in the mix also."

"Yes she is very sweet, loving, brilliant, and skilled with a blade."

"I'm hoping that I can see her in action during one of your lessons for I'm curious about you technique that you use."

"Why the same one that was used with me with some encouragement," she said teasingly.

"I may not have told you that you were progressing but I would leave in your charge like the entire flagship was praise and encouragement because I trusted you could do it."

"I know I was only yanking your chain."

"What chain? I don't have a chain but I do have a saber."

"Is that a challenge?" she said as she drew her two double sabers out of her belt.

"It can be and it is," he said splitting his arms in two and pulling four saber out and igniting them green, blue, and purple beams descending from the hilts.

She switched her sabers on deep saphirre, and vilote blades desending from their hilts. She made the fisrt move pouring all her strength and skill into the four blades attacking and dodging his attackes.

"I can tell your hungry for a good duel," said Grievous as he dished out a attack and dodged at the same time only to have the attack blocked by a purple blade.

"And I plan to get it," she said as she switched her weapons to the opposite hands from what they had originally been in attacking. She started to feed off her weariness like she always did with old wounds flaring up like they did when she over exerted herself.

He started to falter in his defeances and she took advantage of it. "My old master told me never let my gaurd down and I believe that isn't wise for you to do that." she said as she knocked one of his sabers out of his hand. In a matter of ten minutes he was weaponless.

She chuckled to herself. "Either you have decreased in skill or I have gotten better than you. But I would like to believe that you were unable because it's been to long since you had a good duel."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I never liked the idea of being the number one warrior."

"Ahh...Its nice to see you again, I missed you."

She looked at him with a suprised expression in her wonderful eyes. "I missed you too believe it or not." She sat down in her chair looking at the floor with her forehead resting in the palm of her hand. "It's about time I should turn in, and I'm off duty any way so I'll show you back to the shuttle so that you can rejoin your fleet."

"Um I came ahead of my fleet so their a day's journey behind us. I was a little eager to see you," he confessed.

"A little eager? Hmm. Okay no worries follow me," she commanded walking out of the observation deck.

"You know how to handle you position don't you?" he said half teasing half serious.

"I've had five years of experiance. I would hope that I knew how to handle my position without fumbles," she said looking back at his hunched over form. "You like doing that don't you?"

"What?"

"Walking like a predator."

"I never considered it but know that you mention it yes. Yes I do."

"Hmm. Mabye I should try it," she said looking at him playfully.

"That wouldn't work in your favor."

"Really? What a bummer," she said as she walked into a large chamber that was more to his liking.

Dark, a large window with a chair, and a desk to one side. He walked up to the window drinking in the the welcome darkness and the open space outside his window.

"Oh and you'll be able to see your fleet when they arrive. Good night," said River as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Good night my dear," he said as the door slid closed.

River made her way to her room feeling tired and complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Compliments**

The next morning River woke up a small smile on her face which was not usual for her to wake up with. Usually she woke up with her brow furrowed in a frown. The reason for the smile was because she kept hearing Grievous' soothing menacing, dangerous voice saying things over and over in her dreams.

She slipped out of her silky nightdress as she readied herself in the bathroom for her shower. She stood in the shower letting the warm water cleanse her from head to toe as she dweled on happy memories of her life as an apprentice and the many troubles she got herself into.

Some of them even made her giggle as she looked back at the consepuences of some. Like when she was on Couriscant and had gone out for sightseeing and had been held at knife point being commanded to hand over all her credits.

"Oh those were the good old days," she said smiling to herself as she put her robe on and went to pick her outfit out for when she would see Count Dooku later that day at Nee'port.

She started humming a song as she switched the holoimage of her and Grievous on and she made her way to rumage through her wardrobe a towel wrapped around her hair tossed next to her face.

After about two minutes of fumbling she found a dress that was a mossy green. It had lacey straps, a high neck (not too high), and floaty sleeves. She hung it out with her belt and decsided to skip on the cloak until they arrived at the port. She set aside two single sabers and her two double sabers.

As she was putting on a small amount of makeup that made her eyelashes standout more than usual, General Grievous came walking in seeming as if he had no care in the world. She didn't realize he had until she came back out of the bathroom after she had rushed around making her way into the bathroom to retrieve her brush.

As she walked out of the bathroom she was in mid brush as she realized he was standing there watching her with a soft chuckle.

"What?" she asked continuing brushing her damp hair into stringy wet strands.

"Oh just the combination of your wet hair with a bathrobe on and rushing around is rather amusing. Thats all," he said rather innociently chuckling all the while.

She looked at him quzzically. "Uh hu...Right. Anyway what was I going to do? Ah yes were is that hair dryer?"

He mused all the while she rumaged in the bathroom walking out triumphantly holding what she called a hair dryer. "Whats a hair dryer?" he asked looking at her at a complete and total loss.

She walked over and showed it to him after she pluged it in and turned it on which caused him to jump. She looked at him trying to supress laughter as she flipped her head over to dry her hair. When she flipped her head back up her hair was going every direction and it looked like a big brown affro (hehe).

He started laughing hard and she looked at him as if she were mad and started brushing her hair."Har, har," she retorted as she finished taming her hair. She grabbed her dress and headed for the bathroom sliding the door closed and securing it. After she came out she tried to open her jar of blood.

"Is that the one I gave you?"

"Same container yes. Same blood no," she said as she struggled with the lid.

He took the jar form her beckoning for her to move her hair form her face and opened the jar. He started tracing her pattern onto her face like he had done many times before. After he finished he admired his work giving the approving nod he gave her whenever she did something that pleased him when she was his apprentice.

His face was level with hers and she gave him a kiss were the bridge of his noise should have been. He straightened up in suprise, his eyes showing the same thing his body was showing.

"What was that for?"

"Your my husband what do you think that was for?"

"Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome," she said as she put her hair up and walked toward the cafeteria after she slipped her boots on, with Grievous following behind her.

"Has your fleet arrived yet General?" she asked without turning around taking the professional air again.

He caught on and took on his killer cyborg/master/professional air. "No but they are planned to exit hyperspace in the next twenty minutes."

"Good, good. We'll be able to see them from the bridge then we'll head for Nee'port for more supplies and repairs," she said as she entered the control room.

She barked off some orders and her crew and captian as they obeyed her commands with some fear mixed in with respect. Grievous was impressed by her take charge attitude and made a mental note of it. Of course she had always had that side to her whenever he wasn't around when she was his apprentice but he had never gotten to see what she was like for himself.

He stood there marveling at the size of her fleet and how many cruisers and star destroyers she had under her command. She joined him on one of the viewing ports waiting for the arrival of his fleet.

"Your fleet is very impressive. I'm pleased that my former apprentice can command them so well," said the General with a very pleased military tone.

"Ah but you fail to realise I can continue to learn. Just because I'm a commander doesn't mean that I can't still be your apprentice. So if it is satisfactory with you I would like to continue where we left off five years ago," said River playing with her voice and keeping her face striaght.

"Very well, my apprentice is what I will consider you as along with master and commander."

"Thank you master," said River as his fleet exited their hyperspace jump.

Her eyes widened at the thousands of destroyers, transports, and the_ Invisible Hand_ in the middle of the massive fleet.

"I must say that, that is a very impressive fleet General."

"Thank you. Our fleets combined will make a very impresive sight when we get to Nee'port and to our enemies when we engage in battle together," he said turning to her his hands clasped behind his back in a very dashing manner. (at least that was what River thought.)

"That it will."

The door slide open and Ezzy walked in and the smile that was on her face melted away at the sight of the General.

"What do you want to ask me Ezzy?" said River in her mentor to student tone, not to harsh not to gentile.

"Um Count Dooku wants to speak to you Master and then after he's done talking to you he wants to talk to the General," said Ezzy walking warily up to her masters side mindful of her distance between her and the General.

"Thank you Ezzy, I want you to stay here in the bridge till I come and get you for our lesson. General when I come back here you can go talk to the Count in the recieving room," she said as she made her way out of the conrtol room.

Ezzy and Grievous stood there watching her leave and when she was out of sight they turned to the window and Grievous made a sound that resmebled him clearing his throat.

"Is that your fleet?" asked Ezzy her blue eyes getting large.

"Yes," he replied in a steady tone.

"It's large."

"Is that a compliment or a statement of fact?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Yep you are just like your master when it comes to attitude."

There was a uneasy pause. "Sooo...What kind of trouble did my master get into when she was your apprentice?"

"You mean _is_ my apprentice," he said more as a statement of fact.

"She is still your apprentice?" asked Ezzy showing she had trouble believing him.

"Do you have trust issues?"

"No. Now answer my question."

"You're a bold one. If I wasn't married to your master I would have you up agaisnt the wall so fast-" he wasn't able to continue because Ezzy looked at him in utter shock.

"You mean to tell me you're my masters husband?"

"Yes?"

"Commander Shikura Commander of the Sepretist Droid Army under the command of you General Grievous?" she said squenting her eyes.

"Yeeees," he said slowly and grabbing the hilt of one of his sabers.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE MARRIED TO MY ADOPTED MOTHER? THAT MEANS-OH CRUM!!!! THAT MEANS YOU'RE MY ADOPTED FATHER!!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

she yelled panicing at the thought of being the adopted daughter of this feared cyborg.

"What you mean she didn't tell you?"

"Ha. NO!!"

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I knew she was married and I had always wondered who but I didn't want to pry into her past if it was painful so I waited until some one told me and it looks like you did," she said as she started to stare out into space.

"You like doing that as much as River don't you?" he asked as he noticed another simularity between his apprentice and Ezzy.

"Yes. As my master told me "when I look out there I feel that if I don't do anything to anger it it won't harm me"," she said turning to him with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

He smiled mentally at what River really ment when she had told him this and thought it amusing that she felt the same way her master did about the same thing, yet River ment two seperate things.

At that moment River walked back into the bridge a very excited look on her face. Grievous took his leave and headed for the recieving room on board _The Legacy_. River walked toward the observation room with Ezzy following behind her.

"I know who your husband is," said Ezzy walking next to her master.

"Oh Ezzy I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was just that you never asked and I didn't want to tell you due to the stories you were hearing about him," said River very remorseful.

"Don't worry mother I don't hold it against you, infact I'm a little suprised. What did the Count want?"

"He said that this evening he's holding a banqute in honor of you becoming a apprentice from being a youngling in the eyes of a Sith, even though you are not trained in the arts that the Sith practice. He wanted us to wear formal attire and I will take care of that for you. But right now lets focus on your lesson," she said as they entered the observation deck.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank my one and only reviewer on this one so far Thomas Drovin he reviewed every chap in The Apprentice and is keeping me going on this fic since I have started moving more onto my POTC fics but on occassion I work on this one so yes this is still being written and I am determined to finish it and maybe even do a third one called The Finale Battle

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Observing Lessons**

River instructed her apprentice as she did her daily streches with her to make her more limber. This was one thing she added to her teaching technique that her master never did with her. When they were in their most difficult position Grievous entered the room suprised at the situation they were in.

They untangled themselves from their limbs and Ezzy stood at attention as River walked up to her husband.

"So what did the Count want?" she asked him expectantly.

"He told me what he told you and requested me to escort you to the banqute."

"Does Ezzy have a escort?" River inquired hoping she wouldn't.

"She will but I do not know who or what it is."

"Great an unkown. I just hate unkowns."

"Why? Remember the first night I met you? During the dance I was unkown and you don't hate me."

"That was when I was fourteen and I didn't have the knowledge that I have now. Ezzy today we are going to review all that you know with one blade. It will be your last lesson with just one. The next time we have a lesson it will be one double bladed saber," she said cutting her conversation off with her husband and turning to her apprentice.

"As you wish," said Ezzy drawing out her saber a green blade descending from the finely carved hilt.

River took her stance one blade of her saphirre saber ignited and they began their review. As Grievous obbserved his wife and her student he noticed that Ezzy had a natural ease with her blade and consentrated on her masters line of attack and defence. River he noticed was having no trouble at all countering her students pars. But she was experianced in many forms of combate with multiple weapons.

They pared for an hour or so until River pulled a series of moves he had seen before causing Ezzy's blade to be flung uselessly to the distant wall.

"Well done my apprentice, you would put any Jedi padawan learner to shame," said River as she deactivated her blade,

"Thank you master," said Ezzy as she retrieved her discarded saber.

"Well done it has been a while since I have seen such skill from an apprentice. And I'm impressed with your mentoring River you should be honored to have such a fine apprentice," praised the General in his deep tone.

"Thank you General. I am honored to have such a skilled apprentice."

As they praised her Ezzy's face grew red with pleasure. She wasn't used to a higher superior than her master praise her and it made her feel more confident in her abilities.

"I do have one question, It doesn't take five years to train in the skill of one saber and master it. So what else have you taught her?" asked Grievous.

"It was just two years ago that I started trianing her in the arts of a saber. When I first took her as my apprentice I trained her the way I had been trained as a warrior, teaching her in all the multiple weapons and forms of combat. She knows how to use Kaleeshian swords and vanquish a enemy with them. I had a pair custom made for her. She also knows the history of Kalee and how to read and write the native tongue along with the common tongue. And as I said just two years ago I began training her with a saber," replied River taking pride in her apprentice's accomplishments.

"Impressive. Now it is time for your overdue lesson. Defend yourself!" he said as he split his arms and drew a white, purple, green, and deep emerald sabers igniting them.

River had a secrete that she had not revealed to her master and she decsided that know would be the perfect time to reveal it. She pulled out a device that looked like a addition sign and ignited it four blades coming out of one hilt which she added a knew double saber.

White, deep emerald, saphirre, purple, and orange beams in hand she lunged at her stunned master. He was stunned at the sight of the devices and colors and he caught her attacks just in time.

"You say not to let your guard down. You should start practicing what you preach," she said irritated at how her first lesson in five years began as she attacked his defences.

"You suprised me," he defended as he blocked her many pars.

"You say to use the element of suprise and that is what I'm doing," she said as she retracted the quad saber putting it on her belt replacing it with her purple double saber, intently listening to him as he instructed her.

And instruct is what he did. He taught her the many attacks and defences and forms he had invented to fit his personal style and she gradually caught on. Ezzy watched with awe and wonderment as she watched the impressive display of lights and skill she had ever seen. She noted the natural ease her master had with her blades as if she were one with them consentrating souly on her oppenents pars. She also noted the moves her master used.

She also noted the emotion in the Generals eyes as he watched his student consentrate on his instruction. There was a mixture of admiration and love in his deep and intense golden reptilian like eyes that matched her masters in splendor.

They pared for about two hours befor ethey abruptly turned their sabers off in unisone.

"Whoa! That was the best display of skill with sabers that I have ever seen."

"Thank you Ezzy," said River as she sat down in her commanders chair catching her breath.

"Commander we are preparing to dock _The Legacy_ and _The Invisible Hand _in the star destroyer docks at Nee'port and awaiting further commands," said a droid coming into the room.

"Make the needed repaires and load the supplies to the fleets," said River sitting up striaght in her chair.

"Roger, roger," said the droid as is scurried off to relay the command.

"Well Ezzy, you and I should go clean up and get presentable for the Count. I'll see you at the ramp?" she asked turning to Grievous.

"Yes," he said and turned back to the window.

_Hmm wonder whats eating him._ She thought as she walked to her quarters leaving Ezzy as she headed down another corridor. _Oh well I'll find out eventually. I always do wether I want to or not._ She thought as she entered her room.

She undid her hair brushed it and left it down. She wipped a washcloth over her neck and arms cooling her burning skin. She recoiled as she wipped it across one of the old wounds she had gotten from her near death experience on Kamino which brought back painful memories.

She put on a headband that had a green Kalee crystal, adding matching earings and a necklace. Then she added her cloak to the omsamble. She never liked not wearing her cloak around the Count or any other members of the Separitists other than Grievous and Ezzy. She walked out of her room and headed for the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Nee'port**

River entered the large room were the ramp was to find Grievous and Ezzy already there actually visiting._ Mabey he learned how to cope with younger people._ She thought as the turned to her. Ezzy bowed in respect and Grievous nodded his head in ackownledgement. River bowed humbly to him as a sign of respect because he was her superior and master.

She pushed as few buttons and the ramp began to lower. To the trio's desmay waiting for them was Count Dooku. River sensed the two around her tense at the sight of him like she did as she walked down the ramp with dignity to the Count who had a ever smug air to him.

"Ah my dear Commander, General. Its about time you two arrived," said Dooku walking up to them with a very arrogent sway in his step.

"We're sorry we kept you waiting, we arrived as quickly as we could with the dewindling supplies and the multiple repairs," said Grievous wanting to take the brunt of the lecture and not his wife/apprentice.

"Its nothing to worry about. Commander you are now under the command of the General and you will accompany him on all his campagians after your newest mission," said Dooku turning to River who was griting her teeth under his smug repulsive air.

"As you wish m'lord," she said bowing deeply in submission.

"Until this evening," Dooku said as he excused himself and left the way he had came.

River turned to the two standing behind her to catch Ezzy mimick the Count. All of them started laughing at Ezzy's humor.

"Oh Ezzy I know that you don't want to do this but until I'm sure that there won't be any mishaps I want you to over see the loading of supplies, which will only be until we need to prepare for this evening," said River after she recovered from the merryment.

"Yes master," said Ezzy turning to leave, "Oh mother I love you," she said walking back to her master her apprentice air gone and nothing but a loving daughter was standing there.

"Oh Ezzy I love you too," said River wrapping her arms around her daughter pressing her lips onto the girls head giving her a kiss, "Now go on."

River watched her fondly as she watched her head to the dock were the supplies were being organized.

"You two have a strong bond," observed the General.

"Oh yes. I think that her being my adopted daughter makes a stronger bond as master and apprentice. But being a mother and having a daughter is like having a apprentice even if you are not teaching them combat but teaching them how to run a household which is another thing I have been teaching her. Now if you'll excuse me I have some personal matters that I need to attend to," she said bowing and taking her leave.

She walked down the many corridors of the moon port. Nee'port was a place were Republic, Separitist, and the indefferent came for repairs and supplies. It was a continuous place for activity, with droids and humanoids running around taking care of their bussiness.

It was also law that there never be any battles taking place in large multitudes, the only thing that was alowed was duels. And anybody that killed someone there was expelled from ever setting foot on Nee'port again.

River hoped she wouldn't meet up with anyone from the Republic, but hoping wasn't enough. The past times she had come here she had to stay in hiding pretty much because a large group of Jedi master and padawans were here. And she didn't want them to track her.

But other than that she enjoyed the bustle as fleets and individual ships came in for the things they needed and wanted. Her personal bussiness was that she was getting her and Ezzy proper attire for the nights engagement and she didn't want them going in casual wear, it had to be formal. Both River and Ezzy liked dressing up, they even had tiaras for very special occassions and River planned for Ezzy to wear hers, while she would be wearing her favorite crystal.

She found what she wanted Ezzy to wear in no time flat. It was a pale blue dress that would hug her form and yet it was modest. It had silver embrodered flowers on it and the sleeves were a sheer pale blue that matched the dress. _Oh she'll look like a angel tonight._ Thought River as she paid the amount of credits she owed.

She had more trouble finding something for her to wear and finally gave up because she had a backup incase she never found herself a dress. She put the dress in her room back on _The Legacy_ careful not to run into Ezzy.

After that she decided to go and practice what she had learned earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Never Rid Of Enemies**

River made her way to an empty storage room that was far away from anyone that might be snooping around and she began to practice with her quad saber.

Grievous was strolling around the port going nowhere imparticulare as he made his way along the suspended walkway. He came into a empty storage room and sunk deep into thought. He was standing in the shadows so that if anyone came in (which he doubted) they wouldn't see him (just for safe measure).

He was snapped out of his "trance" when he heard the hum of sabers below him. He looked down to see River with her quad saber in hand. _I guess fate has it that I'm where ever she is._ He thought as he watched her do a series of hand movements making an awsome light display with her new weapon.

She was so beautiful and graceful. No wonder he had an attraction to her when he was seventeen and she fourteen. He thought that all that he had been through throughout his life was well worth it to have a wife like River. She excelled in everything she touched and did. He sunk deeper into his fond thoughts of his wife while she continued her practice oblivious to her audience.

River was working up her wariness and pain to push herself more and more. She became one with all four blades feeling their vibration and the deadly effect they had. She found herself moving in step with a dance she loved and picked the pace up.

She was at a rapid climb to more and more energy when she felt a two sabers pound hard into her four. She opened her eyes to see someone she really didn't want to see.

Asajj Ventress was standing there in a defense stance. River moaned and they switched their blades off.

"Well, well the mighty warrior has decided to join the non-military comrades for a short time," said Ventress circling her like a predator.

River grited her teeth and bit back a remark as she pulled her two double sabers out and ignited them. Asajj did the same igniting her two individual crimson sabers.

"This won't be a far fight. But perhaps you plan to win with cheating like normal," Asajj said as she continued to circle.

"Oh no my nemises, just the opposite. You see you forget we made our vows to each other. We said that the battle between the two of us would be a death match every time and we could use whatever ability we had. So you see I will only be abiding by my vow."

Asajj snarled and used the Force to push River into the wall. Well atleast she tried. River looked up after the onslaught stopped and grinned.

"Oooh you forget that I'm smarter than that. Not only do I have magnetic boots, but I can also retaliate with the Force. For you forget I'm force sensitive and have the ability to use it when I am willing."

This time River stuck her hand out grinning all the while sending Asajj to the wall behind her knocking the wind out of the Rattatakian.

As Grievous watched River he saw Asajj come in but didn't have enough time warn her. He watched with interest as the two duked out whatever was between them.

Back on the floor River was preparing herself for the onslaught of attacks from her opponent. She dodged, blocked and attacked with ease, forcing more pain and weariness which equaled more energy.

They fought on with no hope of breaking the others line of defense. They would shoot force punches and kicks, lose their lightsabers which caused hand to hand combat but the sabers were always called back and used with ferocity (I don't know if its a word).

Surprisingly to Grievous he was joined by Count Dooku. They watched in awed silence at the ordeal below.

"Marvelous don't you think? Watching two females work out their differences with a saber. Except in this case one is a beauty while the other one is hideous," said Count Dooku holding his chin in his right hand pointing his index finger at the two figures.

Grievous silently agreed but he didn't like his boss talking about his wife so.

River was at the highest point she could ever be, she could feel the burning sensation in her lungs and sides, her old wounds burning as if they were new, and the new ones burning with the same intensity. Asajj on the other hand was wearing out and was showing it which made River fight harder.

In the last ten minutes of the battle River completly de-armed her oppenent pening her to the ground with her foot, her two sabers pointed dangerously at her back. They both heard an applause and looked up, River deactivating her sabers.

"Well done, well done," praised the Count as he landed in front of them, Grievous joining him with a loud thud.

Even though River and Asajj were enemies they didn't like being interupted especially by the Count. They looked at each other and groaned.

If Count Dooku noticed it didn't appear to bother him.

They both bowed in an off-set motion, River coming up before Asajj.

Count Dooku said a few things but River didn't catch them because she felt like her heart was beating in her head. River excused herself and left being pursued by her husband.

She reached her ship and made it to the entrance to her room before she stopped her pain and wearyness catching up with her. She grabbed her head as she began to sway dizzily. She about toppled over if Grievous hadn't caught her first.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of his arms supporting her as she slumped against his dura-steel body.


	7. Chapter 7

The reason for the fast updates is because I have 15 chapters of this alreaqdy written once I reach the 15th it will be a while for the update so bear with me Ill try to get that chap done as soon as possible

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven: Scolding and Suprises**

River woke up feeling quite sore. She sat up looking around letting her eyes search the dark room because the shades had been closed on her window. She saw a hunched over, pacing figure.

"Morning," she said streching and yawning, "How long was I out?"

He turned to her letting out a growl. "An hour," he growled and continued pacing.

"What did I do to deserve that?" she asked standing up.

Next thing she knew she was against the wall with him in her face which brought back memories.

"Great your treating me like a teenager I must've done it this time," she said exasperated.

He glared at her."Are you incompitent? Don't you know that your body does not function like a machine? It has its limits and those limits are not to be crossed unless you want to die!!!!!" he yelled his grip on her wrist above her head tightening and his hand on her wiast pressing harder into her gut causing her to have trouble breathing.

She glared at him but took it back as she tried to fight the pain. "Yeah and it appears you're pushing those limits too."

His glare softened and so did the preasure on her waist but it didn't leave. He let her drop to her feet and then embraced her causing his cloak to engulf her in its folds.

She gasped suprised at his affection but she didn't panic like she used to five years ago. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed her muscles.

"I just don't want to lose you. Espesially from a skirmish between you and Ventress," he said looking into her eyes.

"When did you ever lose me?" she asked showing her confusion.

"When I sent you on that mission and you didn't come back, I thought I lost you and if that happened now I would go insane. Literally!"

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry. It's just that Ventress was behind my attempted murder on Kamino and ever since I found out we have been trying to kill the other but we are always stopped by the Count," she said as she remembered that painful day. "I really don't think I'll ever get over it."

"Well I'm here if you ever need to talk," he said embracing her again.

They stood this way for a long time. After River regained her composer she sent for her apprentice. When Ezzy arrived she noticed the General was there two and wondered if she had done something wrong.

"You sent for me master?"

"Yes, yes I did. As you know tonight we are going to a banquet and that you need something appropriate for you to wear. And I got you something to wear tonight," she said as her visage softened into a more motherly one as she handed her the box.

Ezzy sighed in awe as she pulled out the soft vilote dress pressing it to her chest. "Oh mother its beautiful."

"I know thats why I got it for you. I also want you to wear your tiara tonight. So go and fetch what you need to prepare and return back here so I can help you get ready."

"Yes mother," she said putting the dress back into the box and leaving to retrieve some belongings.

"I really, really am proud of her," she said turning to her closet pulling out her yellow dress that she wore on Sharitili the first evening they were there.

"I remember that dress, and might I say you looked very pretty that evening," said Grievous over shoulder.

"Thank you. Now we'll see if it does it purpose tonight."

"I'm sure it will serve more than its purpose my dear."

"Okay, okay now go on so that we can get ready, and go take care of whatever generals do," she said as Ezzy walked into the room.

He grunted in a cheery acknowledgement and left the two to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Preparations Again**

They popped in one of their favorite music discs and River set to work on Ezzy's make-up and hair. As the mother and daughter exchanged their dealings of the day with tidbits of gossip from one of Ezzy's friends she had caught up with, Ezzy's hair was turning spectacular.

River added a few more curls around the bun at the top of her haid and gently set the tiara with three hearts in a row on her head, beaming with pride. River then set to work on the dazzeling make-up. Suprisingly the make-up took longer than the hair had. But the end result was amazing.

Ezzy's eyes were a soft lavender with delicate eye liner lines that made her eyes standout. Her cheeks were a cute rosey shade. Her eyelashes a deep brown almost black with them curled for extra volume. Her lips were a lovely shade of pink.

Next it was Ezzy's turn to help her mother. Ezzy did River's hair in a delicate knot work weave that framed her face, pulling it into a delicat insideout ponytail. She gently set the headband with a white Kaleesh crystal with a drop of pink in the center of the gem cenetered in the middle of her forehead.

Then she set to work on her make-up. Since River was wearing a yellow dress they did her eyeshadow in a soft very pale buttercup color with a cream highlighter. Her eyeliner was brown and drawn into the most inticing lines that set off her wonderful reptilian eyes. Her eyelashes were black and left uncurled because they had enough volume on their own. Her ckeeks were made a deeper rose color than Ezzy's and her lips were a darker pink shade.

The two helped the other into their dress'. River was helping Ezzy clasp a necklace of sea stones around her neck when a messenger droid came in with a package and set it on the bed.

River opened the small package which was listed for her, to find a delicate white stone that shone the colors of a ranbow whenever it was turned in the light. It was shaped like a tear drop and hung on a silver chain.

"Thats a nice diamond," stated Ezzy looking over her mothers shoulder.

River was suprised at the gift. She caught sight of a piece of paper and read it. All it said was that it was for her from Viceroy Gunray._ Well we are close aquatiances. Mabey its just a sign of respect. Well it ain't something to complain about._

River clasped matching crystal earings and put the pendant on, and they waited patiently for their escorts.

Meanwhile Grievous was having his dura-steel body buffed till it reflected the light practicly to the point of blinding some one. He picked out his least worn cloak which was a ivory exterior with a navey interior. He selected the most impressive sabers in his collection and stuck them inside his cloak.

Grievous was told that Ezzy was going to be picked up before her master, for as was custom the guest of honor allways arrived an hour first than the rest, along with the host.

He had two hours to wait until he went to escort his wife and he went back into the memories of the past.

The unkown escort turned out to be a Koren with latte colored skin, deep brown eyes, short brown hair, with a very respectable characteristics.

He was also the male guest of honor, having the same cerimony as Ezzy. River was interested in finding out his mentor, but didn't ask because they were pressed on time. River watched the couple with satisfaction.

As River waited for her escort she stood by her window looking out into space which had recently finished the bording of the needed supplies and repairs and was orbiting the moon/port.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Reflection**

River reflected on many things as she stood there surrounded in the darkness that comforted her. She knew that the only thing enjoyable tonight would be that Ezzy's accomplishment would be recoginized to all that were present.

She stood there so deep in thought (how tipical) that she didn't hear the door slid open. Grievous strode into the room to see his wife's slim and inchanting figure in the soft darkness. He walked up behind her and stood there wondering why she hadn't turned around yet. It didn't bother him, he wished they didn't have to leave. She looked so pretty in her yellow dress, she looked peaceful and happy.

River turned around to make sure she looked okay to find Grievous standing there. She naturally was startled and jumped slightly, her breathing rapid.

"Oh my I didn't hear you come in," she said resting her hand on his metal one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to startle you."

"I know," she said fetching her floaty shawl that was the same color as her dress.

"Well we should be going," he said motioning to the door as it slid open waiting for her to walk ahead.

She walked out of the room followed closely by her husband. She noticed that he had his armor buffed to the point it reflected every object that was in reach. She also noticed the cloak along with the impressive dispaly of lightsabers.

"Might I say you look very impressive," she said to her husband as they walked into the hanger bay.

"Oh you noticed I did something to myself. Well I thought that if you girls got to dress up I should try to do you good by looking presentable," he said as he followed her into the shuttle.

"Presentable? You look more than presentable! You look stunning, dashing even," she said sitting on the coutch like seat.

"Well thank you," he said with a nod of appreciation. "You look stunning. I forgot how beautiful you look when you're dressed up."

She smiled turning red at his compliment. The only people so far that said she looked nice was Ezzy and Grievous. "Thank you," she said in a soft whisper.

The shuttle fell silent as the occupants became more or less speechless. River sat there trying to gain composeur and get her breathing even and normal. She thought the only thing she would enjoy was Ezzy's accomplishments and that the members would recognize her efforts. Her thought went to happier times as she lost more and more control.

As Grievous sat there watching his wife he could feel her unease and it became his own. Not for himself but for her. She was so strong, she was also so diffrent from Kalee and yet it was like she was the foundation of the planets sturcture. She was so much of Kalee in one person. Yeah she was part Kaleesh but she seemed to be the ideal Kaleesh.

He could not believe that this treasure was his and only his never to be anyone else's. The reason he had married her was she was the love of his life, his ideal wife, and a ideal mother. But she would never have a child of her own and this made him more upset with his current form than ever before.

Yeah it had its advantages but there were things he would rather have and do than be a indistructable monster that all he could do for enjoyment was plan battles and kill Jedi. He wanted to be a father and a devoted husband and now he would not be able too.

He looked over at his wife, she must have felt him watching her because she looked at him. Her eyes had this sad look in them but it was gone as soon as it had arrived. If you didn't know her like he did you would not have seen it but he caught it and he wanted to comfort her.

River sat there gaining control when she felt someone looking at her. She looked up to see Grievous staring at her and a mornful feeling came over her. She stood up and sat next but instead he made her stand along with himself and wrapped his arms comfertingly around her. The rest of the flight they stood this way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Professional Gathering**

When they arrived they found Count Dooku greeting other guest and so on. After everyone was there he ushered everyone into another room that was lit only by the fire and tourches on the walls. After everyone was settled Dooku beckoned her to come to the center of the room were a cloaked figure stood waiting.

When River got there she was instructed to stand beside the figure. As she walked over to it, it lifted its head to reveal Asajj Ventress. They regared each other and silently made a pact to not fight on this night for the sake of their apprentices. As she stood there she clutched the double saber she had made for Ezzy.

Ezzy and the Koren boy stood across from them on the other side of the cleared area. Dooku beckoned to the Koren boy. He went through the ritual then he summoned Asajj. Asajj approached and she made her apprentice vow to do his best in any situation then she presented him with a saber. When he turned it on a amber blade descended from the hilt which drew ahh's and ohh's from the viewers.

Both master and apprentice kneeled and Count Dooku gave his blessing over the duo. After he finished they went and stood in the front of the gathered viewers. He then summoned Ezzy to take her place before him and he went through the ritual. After he was finished Ezzy stood and River approached them.

"Do you Essentra Fym' Ca excepte the responsibility as an apprentice?" River asked in a loud and steady voice.

"I do," said Ezzy kneeled before her.

"Do you solemnly swear that your loyalty will forever remain to defend our cause no matter what the trials?"

"I do."

"Do you solemnly swear to do and uphold these reponsibilities?"

"I solemnly swear to do and uphold what is expected of me with the greatest humility," she vowed.

"Then rise my apprentice and recieve this saber as a token of our bond." As River said this her voice rang with pride as Ezzy rose and took the saber.

She then stepped away and ignited it to reveal a double saber with pink blades. From the crowd came a gasp of delight and fear with respect for the master and apprentice. Grievous secretly smiled to himself at the sight of the blades.

Ezzy's eyes were filled with wonder and respect as she deactivated her saber and took her spot next to her master before the Count. He blessed them and when he was done he told everyone to go to the dinning room were dinner would be served.

Everyone filed out except fro the Count, River, Ezzy, and of course Grievous who patiently waited for the others to leave. After the room was fairly empty he approached.

He held his arm out to River but he was rudely pushed away by the Count.

"Miss. River if you don't mind I would like you to sit by my right hand and your apprentice by my left?" he said offering his arm.

River knew that Grievous would be sitting right beside her so she agreed and let Grievous escort Ezzy. Once they were in the room Grievous allowed Ezzy to join the Koren boy on the left side of the table, while he took his place beside River.

River glad that she had her husband and master beside her and she squeezed his hand under the table which he returned by looking at her fondly which unkown to them Dooku saw and he cringed inwardly that such a beauty was married to that droid (gosh I hate Dooku).

The dinner went by slower than River would have liked and by the time the last course was served she was getting fidgity. All she wanted to do after this was go and hide somewhere that no one would find her. But she knew that if she did the members would find it suspiscious and she had to thank the Viceroy for his gift.

After the meal was complete Dooku told everyone there was after dinner refreshments in the ballroom along with dancing which made River cringe in wardly along with a few others like Asajj. Dooku offered his arm to River again along with asking her to dance with him which she faked that she gladly would.

After a couple of dances and some mingling with some of the members that she actually liked she began to wonder what happened to Grievous. She would eventually find him but for now she descide to go out on a balcony that was in a corner.

After she closed the glass doors she sighed in relief to be away from the activity. She leaned agaisnt the marble rail and stared at the stars thinking about the past five years with Ezzy and thinking about things she hadn't had time to think about before.

She had been out there some time before someone found her and it was one she did not want to see.

"Ah it looks like you had the same idea as me," said Asajj leaning against the rail.

"You're not much of a people person are you?" River asked slightly smiling that the fearless Asajj Ventress didn't like being around other people other than the Count.

"Nope and you aren't either?"

"No the only company I get is from the Count, Ezzy, and my new supervisor."

"You mean General Grievous?"

"Yes."

"Well that should be expected because you guy's are married," Asajj said matter of factly.

"How did you know we were married?"

"Put two and two together, I've seen and heard exchanges of affection between you two and some of them are quite amusing from my point of view. And I've also heard Dooku fume to me about it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he thinks it shouldn't be because he doesn't think that a "beauty" like you should be married to a droid like him. And I may not like the General but I think thats just mean to say something like that."

"Really is that why he called me Miss. River?"

"Yes."

There was a silence before River said something.

"I've noticed Ky and Ezzy are really enjoying eachothers company and I think for the sake of our apprentices we should put our differences aside."

"I agree...friends?"

"Friends."

"Well I should go back in... see you sometime," said Asajj leaving the balcony.

River walked up to the door and watched as Ezzy and her new friend dance to the music. She smiled to herself and rested her head on the curtian to find that there was something behind it.

She secretly laughed to herself as she walked to the end of the curtain and pulled it back to reveal who she had been wondering was.

"What are you doing you goof ball?" she asked him practically cracking up.

He didn't answer but pulled her behind the fabric with him and held her close.

"Do you think of me as a droid?" he asked his voice mornful and his eyes sad.

Her expression went from a smile to a frown. "Why should you care about what the Count says?"

"I don't care about what he says what I care about is what you think!" he said.

"No I don't think of you as a droid but as the man I fell in love with and married that a geart misfortune befell him. And I still love him with all my heart and soul," she said hoping that would calm him down.

She didn't expect him to get all teary-eyed.

"What wrong?" she asked confused and worried.

"Nothing," he said wrapping her in a embrace that told her he was lying.

"Yeah uh hu sure I believe that. Okay you can let me breathe now," she weezed.

"Oh sorry," he said letting her go and leading her from behind the curtian.

They leaned against the railing drinking in the cool night air and the muted sound of the music.

"Its so peaceful...It kinda reminds me of the evenings back on Kalee," commented River with a far away look in her eyes.

Grievous leand agianst the railing facing her with his arm resting on the rail as he traced the index finger of his other hand along her jaw line.

"Yes indeed," he said getting down to her level.

"Close your eyes," she instruceted.

He did without arguement. She gently kissed the eyelid of his left eye lingering so that he could enjoy it. Which when he felt her tender lips on his eye he seemed that he could stand a thousand evenings like this just as long as he had her.

When he opened his eyes again she was crying with a large smile on her face. "That hardly discribes how much I love you," she said in a soft whisper.

He wrapped her in his arms relieved and comferted.

"Well, well isn't that sweet," came a dry voice.

They looked at each other and inwardly groaned at the owner of the voice. They saw the tall and ugly San Hill approach them.

"That was another reason I was behind the curtian," said Grievous loud enough Hill could hear but it didn't seem to fase him.

"You never told me the first Grievous," River said irratibly

"How are my two favorite Kaleesh warriors?" he asked with a smug air standing in between them.

"Swell," said River for both of them.

"I see-" and he went into a long conversation of idle chatter that was right down annoying.

"Uh Hill we are not in a very talkitive mood so-" but River couldn't finish.

"I see that my company is not wanted so I will leave you two alone... Good evening," and he sauntered back into the building.

"The night is no longer young which means I need to get back to my ship, so good night," said River turning to leave.

"I'll come too," said Grievous.

"Oh no you probably want to talk to some of your friends I don't want to drag you from the party," teased River.

"Thats not fuuny... Come on," he said as they left the balconey together.

After River told Ezzy she was leaving and giving her thanks to the Count they left for the seclusions of their flagships. Grievous stayed with River all night enjoying every minute of watching her sleeping form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Natives**

River said farewell to her apprentice and climbed into a beat up old fighter and headed for the moon of Endor. She left the hanger of the _Invisible Hand_ looking forward to her mission.

She readied the fighter for the jump into hyperspace and once she got that done with the fighter soaring in hyperspace she sat back and went over her plan. And that was to be as inconspicuous as possible, and get on friendly terms with the native species the Ewoks.

She heard that they were catious when it came to a new person in thier territory but once they gained trust in them they were very friendly. She also knew that they lived in cities that were built in trees with connecting rope bridges to go from tree to tree, they also were big fans of fireside stories.

She inspected her little data pad device as the fighter was nearing its destination. It looked like every data pad except you could send something from it and it would erase any information on its memory and if it was taken by your enemy to them it would looklike any data pad and they wouldn't even look further than the surface.

The fighter came out of hyperspace and she saw her destination that looked like it was covered in forrest and had a very clear forcast. She would enjoy this mission.

Twenty minutes later she had landed her fighter and had hidden it so that if need be she could make her escape. She had been walking for five minutes when she came to a wall of bushes she walked into them and since she did not see that it was a steep incline she rolled head over heels for at least a hundred yards or so.

"Look I'm twenty-eight and I'm still falling head over heels," she said moaning.

She felt something poke her and when she didn't move it poked her agian and this time she looked to see a foggy image of a teddy bear.

"Why is there a large moving teddy bear here?" she said standing up clumsily.

As she did so the bear started growling and talking in a foriegn language. She sat down on a log and watched it as it stood away from her with it's spear thing pointed at her. She came to the conclusion that this was a Ewok.

"So you're an Ewok? Huh. Hey, hey point that thing some place else I'm not going to eat you," she said as the grimy cream colored Ewok poked her with it's spear.

"A wuta aka ad cheba!!" it said motioning for her to get up.

As she did it stuck the spear in her back and led her somewhere.

As they walked she thought of her earpiece. She knew that it could translate any language and that it also could disifer what you wanted to say and it told how to say it in the language it was translating. She reached into her pocket and put it in her ear.

"So where are we going?" she asked in Ewok.

He stopped and looked at her in astonishment.

"We are going to my village to discuss with my chief what we are to do with you."

"Oh. I'm not an enemy of your's in fact I was wondering if your chief would let me if I could stay with you and your village."

"We will see what the chief has to say," he siad as they resumed walking.

They walked for another half hour or so being joined by other Ewoks on the way and they were talking about what could possibly happen to her and most of them were not something comfertable to think about.

They eventually came to a grove of large, large trees and she was taken to a dimly lit room with a deep brown furred Ewok clad with a headdress sitting in the room.

There was an exchange of pleasentries then the discussion turned to her fate, whether they should burn her or let her stay. They questioned her about her past and loyalties and when they were finished the chief was silent for some time. After much deliberation she was granted permission to stay and that she was welcome in the village as a member.

She was also told that there would be a feast in her honor that evening.

One of the Ewoks waiting outside the room showed her to a room for her and she set to work cleaning herself up and doning a cream colored dress.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: From The Other Side**

"Go to the moon of Endor you must," said Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda no intention to sound disrespectful but there is no threat agianst the moon or our supply base so why don't you send a knight?" came the query of Master Kenobi.

"Much you have to learn Obi-wan," said Yoda shacking his head.

"What do you mean master?"

"There River is."

"River Sha'ke?" Obi-wan asked in disbelief. "But I thought she was dead!"

"Wrong you were told. Listen to rumors you should not."

"Then I shall go imediatly," Obi-wan said riseing.

"Much to River there is, much more."

At this Obi-wan sat back down clearly showing he had no idea what the little green midget was talking about.

"Explain."

"Start from the begining I will. Knew River's father I did, good friends we were. Met her as infant I did incase something happen to Marcus watch over her I would. Watch her grow as she went throught trials and happiness, as fell in love and was wed, I watched. And mounred for her I did as she was with child and in a dreadful plot lost it. As she was victim to the mercey of betrayers. Watched her through it all I have. But River Sha'ke is not River Sha'ke. Has many name's she does, all are on record's not alis'. River Sha'ke, Shikura Sha'ke, River Shakar, Shikura Shakar, and Commander Shikura," he paused.

Obi-wan's face was that of sheer horror and dismay for Commander Shikura was well known. She had won many battles and claimed the lives of Jedi all in the name of war. He couldn't believe that River, meek little River was the feared Commander Shikura. It made his heart ache, but mabye there was hope, mabye he could convense her to join the Republic and begin anew.

"Who is she wed to?" he asked.

Yoda was not suprised at the question he had been anticipating Obi-wan to ask it but he was still shocked with the answer he had to give.

"To General Grievous she is," he said downcast.

Obi-wan lost it. "WHAT??!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE??? GRIEVOUS IS A DROID! NOT A PERSON, CYBORG, OR ANYTHING THAT RESEMBLES THAT OF A MAN!!!"

"Know much you do not! And call yourself a Jedi do you? Hmmmmm! Read archives you must!" came Yoda's voice in a scolding tone. "Sit down and listen. Still chance for River there is. Go to the moon and oversee the base for on a mission she is to find information about it. Converse with her,..." Yoda dropped off at this.

"What Master Yoda? What?" persisted Kenobi.

"Make her fall in love with you, you must... OR when you catch her in act of her mission arrest her and use tactics you should."

Obi-wan was speechless but he knew for two reasons he had to carry out this mission. One was the protection of the base and the other was River in general.

"I shall leave immedeatly."

"Good...May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you Master Yoda," Obi-wan said riseing and walking out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Old "Friends" Reunited**

As Obi-wan exited hyperspace he thought about his feelings for River. He knew they weren't allowed not only because of the Jedi Code but because she was already married. But on second thought Yoda had instructed him to make her fall for him and if not use techniques to get information whether she was married or not. In fact the concept of her marriage might come in handy in later meetings.

He landed at the supply base and made his way to a speeder for easier travel through the dense forrest. It was only a matter of time before he would see her agian, his one love.

River exited the room she had been given face washed of the grime from tramping through the forrest, doned in a cream colord linen dress with brown trim and a brown corset thing for accent. Her hair was down and flowing to her waist, her face was smooth and soft from the soap she used and it had a healthy glow.

As she walked on the bridges that connected the tree houses the wind blew softly but once in a while a big ghust would come along and send the bridges swaying, which didn't phase the Ewoks but every time River clung to the side of the bridge for dear life. And on one of these events the blew so hard she almost fell but she the only thing lost was her ear piece.

She had seen where it had fallen and she raced to one of the stairs to get to the forrest floor. When she found it, it was shattered into little bits.

"Oh dear I wish I could speack Ewok or knew someone who could translate," she said in dispare.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance then," came a gentle voice from behind.

River stiffened at the sound for she knew without looking that it was Obi-wan Kenobi. She didn't like him very much and now he was going to make it harder for her to carry out her mission. On the other hand she could dispose of him, but that wouldn't work if she disposed of him too soon she would be discovered and Dooku would not be pleased.

She faked being extatice to see him exclaiming: "Obi-wan its so good to see you! How have you been? How is Anakin? How is Master Yoda? How is everybody?" she yelled with "glee" jumping up and down like a school girl.

He laughed the same laugh the she had meet him on the steps to the Jedi Temple.

"I'm fine, Anakin is fine, and Master Yoda is great! How are you and what have you been doing all these years?"

"I've been good not great but good. And you know going from one place to another trying to do good in the universe wherever you go you lose track of time," she said "calmed" down and not so jumpy.

"Ahh well the chief invited me to stay as long as need be and he also said there was going to be a feast tonoight in honor of River Sha'ki which is you. So why are they throwing a feast in your honor?" Obi-wan quiried.

"Because I decided to stettle down in a quite little place and the chief granted me permission to be a member of the village," she said convensingly but Obi-wan unkown to her knew better.

They heard a horn blow and all the Ewoks in sight started for the large tree in the center of the clearing.

River looked at Obi-wan and smiled a fake smile at Obi-wan. "Well lets follow them."

"Lead the way," said Obi-wan allowing her to walk in front of him lightly touching her back which sent chills running through him at the contact with her.

She turned to him, "Are you cold?"

"The winds a little chilly but I'll be fine."

She looked like she didn't believe him. They made their way to the tree for the evening that would be full of enjoyment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Yearning**

He walked the halls of _The Legacy_ in pursuite of a hiding place from all the responsibilities that awaited him. He knew that if he hid on _The Invisible Hand_ he would be easily located, but on _The Legacy_ someone would have to know him well to think about looking where he was going.

He stepped across the threshold as the door slid open to the large room. He released the tension he had let mount over the time it took him to arrive at his new sanction. He walked knowing the layout in the dark even if he had only been in here a few times.

He remembered the last time he had been in here. It was the night of the banquet and he and River had left at a decent time and had returned to drop her off on her ship but she had convinced him to stay with her and keep her company as she readied herself for bed, which he readily agreed since he wanted to spend time with his wife which had just resently came back into his life.

That night they had a lighthearted silly talk like they did before they were wed. It had eventually came to a mournful silence as they had been brought back to reality, she had started to cry tears that she had held ever since she had been told they were married and he held her the way he always had.

She eventually fell asleep in his arms and he knew that they way she was situated must have been uncomfortable so he gently set her on her bed and stayed till the morning watching her her body rise and fall with her gentile breathing and remembering sweet memories.

The following morning they had set course for the deep outskirts of the moon of Endor. It had taken three days from their position on the opposite side of the galaxy. As they did they had been so busy preparing for Rivers upcoming mission that they had hardly had time to have alone time that had nothing to do with their duties.

He had told her everything she needed to know from how to opperate the magna-datapad to what she would say to any Jedi she might come upon. She had left with nothing but a professional farewell which tore at both his and her heart he knew, leaving her apprentice in his care like a mother going away for a time and leaving her children in the possesion of the father. Which the father was always worried he might goof up. And this case was very much like it, which made him all the more jitterey.

She had only been gone for a day and he was already in need of hiding. What would he be like by the end of the week?! The cybernetic part of his mind told him this was a weakness but what his memories told it was all right. For his father had said that all men have weakness' in different areas they are all not bad it's just a part of life. Some men may not have a weakness in one area but he would have one in another. And whenever that weakness kicked into gear the best thing to do was stop and confront it.

So that was what Grievous was doing. He had stopped and now he was going to deal with one if not two weakness'. Weakness number one: He missed River to the point it was distracting. When they had first parted five years ago he had missed her prescence but he soon forgot it. But know that she had recently come back into his life and then left on a mission that would take months caused him to yearn for her presence. Like a piece of him was missing, like his lungs were gone and he couldn't breathe.

He was going to go insane!!!! But wait he could occupy himself with Ezzy she had some of Rivers personality triats especialy the ones that kept getting her into trouble, mabye he could give her lesson's but he doubted River would want to find were he left off so he let that notion drop. He could torment his crew! But that got old too fast. He could shut down for a periode of time! Nah that was a stupid idea. He could bury himself in his work! That might work...but it wasn't as fulfilling without River by his side.

Ohh why did Dooku make him her supervisor and then send her on a extremely long mission? He knew that they were married and hadn't seen eachother in five years! Then it clicked. Dooku didn't want River married to him! Dooku had his nasty eyes on his River! HIS WIFE!!!!! Oh if only he could slice the jerks head off! If only he were his organic self agian! If only River was here!

He shed a tear that slid down what was left of his once beautiful skin as he began to cry. He cried for his agony that he had endured since he had awoken in this body, he cried for the pain it had caused him, he cried for his old life and memories, he cried for his one love, his wife, his _River_!

Just then the door slide open and the light switched on. He had quite crying and had become mad that he had been discovered. He guessed that whoever it was wasn't expecting to see him there because he heard a gasp.

He turned around to find Ezzy in the doorway, she was holding a bundle of clothes.

"What do you want?!" he snapped at the startled pre-teen.

"I was going to put some of my master's clean cloths away," she said honestly moving into the room so that the door slid closed.

"Then carry on," he said turning back to the window.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked curiously.

He turned at looked at her with a look of irittation.

"I mean I kinda have a hunch but you know hunches aren't always reliable," she said putting her hands in the pockets of her pants.

"If you know whats good for you, you would keep quite but thats only a hunch and thats one that is reliable," he said turning back.

She was silent. "I miss her too," she said softly.

He turned around for a thrid time this time not feeling as irritated. The girl was actually sheding tears. He softened at the sight. It reminded him of the little zyta he and River had as newly weds. It was like a cat but had more Kaleesh characteristics and was more emotional. It had been a kitten at the time and River had gone to the market to get something and he was home, the zyta kitten had sat at the door mowing pitifully until he had gone and picked it up in his large hand and cradled it as he thought over a Kaleesh word puzzle.

This was pretty much the same situation excepte Ezzy wasn't a zyta kitten she was a pre-teen girl missing the only mother figure she had. And he was a little uncomfetable with trying to comfort her. The only female he knew how to comfort was River and it was the only way a husband could comfort, he had no experiance as a father and he guessed that is he did it might have come in handy.

"What would River say if she saw both of us?" he asked her.

She stopped crying and looked at him thoughtfully. "She would say we must pull through, support one another and get along."

"Hey that one incedent in the hanger wasn't my fault you were there at the wrong time and I didn't see you!" he protested loudly.

"It still didn't feel good getting koncked in the head by a battle droid flying through the air!"

"I SAID IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE IN THE WAY!" he yelled.

"Whoah sorry didn't mean to make you mad I wasn't even talking about that! You wanted to know what River would say to us and I told you! I'm sorry you read it the wrong way," she said holding up her hands not wanting the arguement to get lethel.

"Apology accepted. And to show you that is so I want to challenge you to a dual, would you like too?"

"Yes sir, very much sir, just as long as it's not a plot of anihalation," she said jokingly.'

"If you want it to be it can be arranged," he said making his voice sound hopeful.

"Nah I'd like to live for sometime get a few honors under my belt settle down if possible have a family."

"Follow me," he said heading out of the room not letting his voice show the admeration he felt for the teen.

Ezzy followed eagerly behind him, anticipating the dual that was soon to come.


	15. Chapter 15

All right this will be the last up date on this for a while since i do not have Chap 16 written yet so wish me luck on writing it soon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Define Beauty**

A week prior the feast had taken place in honor of the village's newest member. They other members had been casious at first around the lovely exotic female and had kept their distance but over the period of a week a few had become friends with her and spoke with her often.

A observation River had made earlier was that they loved to listen to stories just as much as she loved to tell them. Each evening she gathered in the large room the feast had been held in and told a story from her childhood her mother had told or a experiance she had as a little girl, some amusing others sad but all intriguing.

Obi-wan it seemed to enjoy being her interpreter probably because he liked being part in sharing a piece of her life with others and he found it fasinating as the light played across her delicate features. But the reason Obi-wan enjoyed his role as interpreter was because he could go every were with her without any suspisions, and as a bonus some alone time to talk with her.

All in all River had found the location of the base in the short hours she was up in the night and alone but that was pretty much it. Obi-wan on the other hand knew of her intentions to find the base but had no idea she had already found it.

Meanwhile back on _The Invisible Hand_ Grievous and Ezzy seemed to get on eachothers nerves quite a bit which reduced to the only time they spent together talking about things that substitute masters talked about with their students.

Ezzy every night found it hard to sleep as she yearned for the comforting voice of her mother and master. But her visits with Ky made the absence of her master livable. They had actually developed a strong friendship and it was headed in a good direction for life long friends.

Grievous on the other hand was...well...who can say? He was frantic at times, mellow on many occasions, and others blowing up at every smudge on the floor or fingerprint on the glass. He mourned for the calming gentile voice of his wife who had been sent on a mission by his jerkhead of a boss. Whenever he saw Dooku he felt like ripping the old man's head clean off his shoulders but always stopped himself when he thought of what River would say. All in all he was a wreck and decided to pay her a risky visit. He would go the following night.

River spent the day learning how the Ewoks hunted and gathered food, and plants for medicine and spices. She also spent it watching the cubs as the mothers went about their individual tasks. That night River had planned something special, the story was about the night she had first met Grievous and she wanted to share it.

That night in the room she sat a safe distance from the large fire in the center of the room. But before she began the chief presented her with a bundle. She unwrapped the linen away from the object to reveal a head-dress. It was silver metal with a clear agate in the center. She accepted it with a warm expression. After that it grew quite and she began.

"Fifteen years age when I was fourteen I rescued a little boy from the opposite clan from drowning. I had struggled agianst the raging waters of the river when I had gained enough of the upperhand to cling to a rock. I was pulled out of the river by a strong steady hand to find thee most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on," she paused to let Obi-wan ketchup with his translating.

"To show his gratefulness he request I attend his clans activities of the that night and I readily agreed. That night as I stood by the fire with the group of girls my age and older, the warriors of the clan started to dance around the large fire. It was captivating to watch as they danced around and around in time with the steady beat of the drum," she paused for breath.

As Obi-wan translated her story he was captivated by her soft features as the soft glow of the fire played across them. The flame of the memory and the fire were reflected in those golden reptilian eyes that she posessed. Her lips moved delicatly as she spoke with her soft captivating voice. All Obi-wan could think about how right it would feel if she were wrapped in his arms in an embrace of tender love.

"Then we danced and turned to the music with the other couples feeling lighthearted and content. When the dance rang out its last beat all the girls removed the masks from there partners face to reveal who was beneath. Beneath the mask I removed was the young man who had helped me out of the river that day and for the rest of the night we danced to our hearts content," she finished with fondness.

It was silent for a while then one Ewok, one she knew that went by the name Echawa asked a question. Obi-wan then turned to her and translated.

"She wishes you to dance for them," he said with a hint of amusement.

The request was soon joined in agreement from the others.

"As you wish," she said rising oblivious to the shadow in one of the windows.

Grievous had located her position by the datapad and when he found the village he made educated guess' and found her in a large room surround by a bunch of midget teddy bears and a Jedi he recognized as Obi-wan Kenobi. It made him want to charge in there and slice the Jedi's head off but at the sound of her voice his rage was quited.

She had told the story of their first night they met the other when he had walked up and one of the midgets request her to dance for them. The Jedi tranlated what the bear had said and she agreed. (OH BOY ISN'T HE IN FOR A TREAT!!!)

She gracefully stood up and indicated that the bears sit a safe distance from the fire in a circle. After the bears were comfortable she walked to the fire. Some of the musisians started to beat on drums and play a soft wind instrument. She counted the beats and when the drum rang out she started to dance.

She started out slowly and gained a little speed but she didn't race around the fire for it was a slow dance which required grace and acuracy.Her hair made a soft cloud around her as she danced _A Kume Samit_ or "The Rising Sun". It required a single person to dance it to represent the only sun around their planet of Kalee, and River was suited well for the part.

She danced moving her arms delicatly to represent the rising of the sun as it spread the warmth of it golden rays. As it moved to mid-day she untied the sash around her waist. She moved to represent the heat waves emitting from the sun.

As Grievous watched he remembered a question River had asked him so long ago, concerning a child with a deformaty. They had talked about deep subjects before but one like this had never been brought up. As the conversation had progressed she made a request: _"Define beauty."_ He had answered with his eyes not his heart and she had been upset by his answer and had walked away.

Now as he reflected on the request he knew that he had answered wrong. Beauty was more than the appearance, it was the effect of the character of the person or object. He remembered a seller in the market that had sold exotic goods.

He didn't sell inatimate objects he sold slaves, and these slaves were female Twi'leks. Grievous himself showed no intrest in forgien slaves and didn't think them desirable when he had his own beauty in his life. But others found them inticing and bought them.

If he could draw River away from the gathering he would tell her his answer. He watched as she slowly went to the floor with the sash over her to indicate that the sun had set, and every one appluad. She smiled her heart stopping smile and made her way out of the tent.

As River completed the dance old memories swelled up in her and she realised she needed to be alone. She smiled and made her way out of the room and onto the walkway. She walked for sometime following walkways that led to the ground. Once she had her feet firmly on the ground she walked into the foliage and when she knew no one above her could see her she ran.

As she did so the torent of tears she had damed up came rushing out like a rushing river. She had no knowledge of how far she ran and no idea how long she had been gone. But what did she care? She didn't really, she just wanted to be rid of this disguise and be honest with her new friends. And she wanted to be home on Kalee living the life that she had dreamed of for so long and be rid of the war and Count Dooku and Lord Sidious.

She stopped running when her foot snaged on a protruding root and fell to the ground with a thud. For a moment she was stunned but she didn't get up, she just let her sobs rack her body as she cried for her loses. Eventually her tears seised when she could cry no longer and she sat agianst a fallen log listening to the sounds of the forest.

She listened to the sounds of the exotic nightbirds and insects, she could also hear the faint sound of drums in the distance. She identified all the sounds from what she had learned form the Ewoks and when she had she heard one that did not belong. It was even breathing with a hint of metallic accent to it. She also heard wirring of gears and wires that made cybernetic tendions.

She silently heaved a sigh of relief and inquired. "Have you ever considered that certian actions could jeprodize something?"

"No. It's always an impulse," came the heavily accented voice of the General.

"You've always been an impulsive man," she said eyes closed and smiling slightly.

"Coming from you I take it as a complament."

"Good."

"Do you remember when you asked me to define beauty?" he said.

She slightly recalled it but not much. "Was that when you said beauty was by the appearance?"

"Yes," he said with a hint of guilt.

"Slightly...Why?"

"Because while a watched you dance I realised that beauty is more than what is one the outside, but it is also what the character of the person or thing is. What I'm saying is outward beauty is nice but it's what's on the inside that count's," he siad sounding pleased with himself.

"Good answer...How many years has it been for you to come up with that?"

"Almost ten."

"Interesting...Did you know someone could have seen you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you risk it?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were alright so that I could tell your apprentice," he said half truefully.

"How is Ezzy?" she said looking in the direction of his voice.

"She's...-"

"What?"

"She's fine a I guess you could say. She not sick, injured, or dead. But she is annoying at times and-"

"A typical addelescant?"

"For a human. Kaleesh never act that way."

"Thats because they're under a tighter reign and its the way the adults raise them," she said.

"If you ask me she spends too much time with that Ky person," he said gruffly.

"OOhh...Why?"

"I think there's a romance between the two," he said rather uncomfertably.

"And yuo know this how?"

"I saw them kissing," he admitted.

"And why were you watching them?"

"I wasn't! I walked in to retrieve her to go practice how to fly a fighter and saw them," he protested.

"Do you think it's something to worry about?"

"Yes," was his short answer.

"You always were over protective...let them be, if it turns out to be a undesirable relationship then we'll discuss it but until then don't worry. My father, though he wasn't used to Kaleesh customs thought our relationship was nonappropriate for the comunity we were in. Seemings that there were never romances in a marrage until after the first few years or sooner."

"My father didn't seem to mind."

"That's because he knew me well. My father on the other hand met you only a couple of times."

"Still-"

"Shhh! I think someone's coming," River said silencing him and standing up to listen with her keen hearing.

She heard it the light stomping of feet, branches snapping, and the occasional "River!" echoing through the woods. She slipped behind the bush next to Grievous.

"That's Obi-wan, he must be looking for me," she said in a whisper.

"You think," he said making his voice jump so that it sounded like a growl.

"Down myaka," she said refering to the dog like creature back on Kalee.

"If I had half a mind I tear that Jedi slime to shreds," he said, his voice extremly low.

"Thank the ansestors you don't then because Count Dooku will have both our hides. Your's because you did and mine because I let you."

He grunted then turned to her. "Be safe...please," he pleaded.

"When have I never not been safe?"

He got this look in his eyes that said he was about ready to go into a long list but she cut in.

"Ah don't answer that."

"Just be safe," he said pleadingly.

"I will...Tell Ezzy I miss her...Now go before he see's us," she said urgently.

"Very well," and he left soundlessly.

River headed in the direction of Obi-wans voice.

When she found him he looked worried and relief spread across his face.

"What happened?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her.

"I went for a walk," she said not enjoying the closness.

"Why are you all dirty?" he said pressing closer.

"I slipped," she said in a whisper as his forehead touch hers.

Silence streached between the two. River was panicing she was not enjoying his arms being wrapped around her and the fact that he was working his way in for a kiss. When his lips brushed hers she pushed away.

"There is no passion only serinity," she said getting ground between them.

He looked just as shocked as she was but didn't seem all that remourseful. But he complied to her tactic of playing hard to get.

"I'm sorry...I hope we can remain being friends," he said coming close agian which was quickly expanded by River.

"No we can't...Good evening," and she walked past him at a brisk pace leaving him standing there stunned. She was unaware of the silent bystander that had witnessed the whole thing and was silently pleased.


End file.
